Das Feuer der Finsternis
Das Feuer der Finsternis ist die Premiere der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DIE WINCHESTERS STELLEN SICH IHRER GRÖSSTEN BEDROHUNG — Anknüpfend an die Ereignisse des Finales der zehnten Staffel, bekommen es Sam und Dean mit der ausgebrochenen Finsternis zu tun. Castiel kämpft währenddessen mit Rowenas Zauber und führt seinen Kampf gegen Crowley fort. Handlung Dean steht in einer dunklen Wolke der freigesetzten Dunkelheit. Plötzlich sieht er eine dunkelhaarige, junge Frau und will von ihr wissen was los ist. Sam kommt alleine im Impala zu sich. Er erinnert sich, dass sein Bruder verschwunden ist, als die dunkle Wolke den Wagen überrollt hat. Kurz darauf verlor er das Bewusstsein. Sam macht sich auf die Suche nach Dean und findet ihn schließlich in einem Blumenfeld. Dean ist sich zunächst bewusst, dass er aus dem Wagen verschwunden war, doch dann erinnert er sich, was mit ihm passiert ist. Er berichtet Sam, dass die Dunkelheit, personifiziert als junge Frau, ihn gerettet habe. Als sie wieder am Impala sind, fasst Dean zusammen, dass die Dunkelheit sich bei ihm für die Freilassung bedankt habe, ansonsten aber nicht gesprächig war. Aber für ihn stünde fest, dass sie böse sei und sie sie wieder weg sperren müssen. In einem Bretterverschlag auf einer Farm rekapituliert Castiel verstört seinen Kampf mit Crowley. Er hatte diesen niederschlagen und erstechen können, doch der Dämon konnte in Form von rotem Rauch seine Hülle in letzter Sekunde verlassen. Plötzlich wird der Engel von einem Sohn des Farmers gestellt. Er warnt den Jungen die Waffe zu senken, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Der Junge kann jedoch nicht mehr reagieren und wird von Castiel kurzerhand außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er flieht. Der Farmer und sein anderer Sohn schießen ihm hinterher. Die Brüder stoppen an einer Baustelle, die auf den ersten Blick den Eindruck einer Unfallstelle macht. Alle Arbeiter sowie eine Familie in einem ramponierten Kombi sind tot. Während die Winchesters sich fragen, was hier passiert ist, taucht auf einmal ein blutender Arbeiter mit schwarzen Adern am Hals auf und torkelt wie eine Art Zombie auf sie zu. Er wird von einer jungen Polizistin namens Jenna erschossen. Sie verlangt, dass die Brüder ihr ihre Hälse zeigen. Irritiert kommen sie der Aufforderung nach. Als Jenna sich zufrieden zeigt, befragt Dean sie nach dem Tathergang. Sie berichtet, dass sie hier her gerufen wurde, weil die Arbeiter die Familie im Kombi angegriffen habe. Sie war gezwungen die Arbeiter zu töten, da diese nicht auf ihre Warnungen reagiert hätten. Die Arbeiter seien wie tollwütige Hunde über die arme Familie hergefallen. Inzwischen stellt Sam fest, dass die Arbeiter scheinbar nicht menschlich waren. Die schwarzen Adern am Hals deuten jedenfalls daraufhin. Da die Polizistin verletzt ist, bringen die Brüder sie ins nächste Krankenhaus. Dieses finden sie von außen auf gruselige Art verlassen vor. Sam holt einen Rollstuhl, während Dean sich bewaffnet. Der Jüngere stellt die Hypothese auf, dass die dunkle Wolke die Menschen in der Stadt zu Monstern mutieren lässt. Als sie Jenna hereinbringen, finden sie in der Notaufnahme weitere Leichen. Um weitere Menschen zu schützen, bittet Dean die Polizistin den Vorfall nicht zu melden. Sie teilen sich auf. Dean verarztet Jenna und Sam sichert die Etage ab. Dabei entdeckt er einen infizierten Bauarbeiter, der sich mit aller Gewalt versucht Zugang zum Büro des Hausmeisters zu verschaffen. Aus dem Raum kommt Babygeplärr. Nachdem der Arbeiter kurzzeitig seine Bemühungen intensiviert hatte, fällt er auf einmal tot zu Boden. Sam versichert der Person im Büro des Hausmeisters, dass es sicher ist raus zu kommen. Ein Mann namens Mike kommt mit seiner neugeborenen Tochter heraus. Während Dean die Polizistin verbindet, erinnert er sich an sein Gespräch mit der Dunkelheit. Er hat sie damit konfrontiert, dass er wisse wer sie sei und ihr gedroht sie zu erledigen, wovon sie sich nicht beeindruckt zeigte. Crowley findet in einer Frau, die gerade aus ihrem Auto steigt, seine neue Hülle. Er kann sich jedoch nicht wie gewohnt weg zappen und ist gezwungen auf altmodische Weise mit seinen Gehilfen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er schnappt sich einen Schraubenschlüssel aus dem Kofferraum und betritt das Haus der Frau. Im Wohnzimmer wartet bereits ihr Ehemann mit einem anderen Paar und verkündet, er sei jetzt bereit für einen Vierer. Sam führt Vater und Tochter zu Dean und Jenna. Er berichtet, dass seine Frau bei der Geburt gestorben ist. Dean fragt ihn, was im Krankenhaus passiert ist. Mike erklärt ein Truck voller Straßenarbeiter sei vor der Notaufnahme vorgefahren und sie seien wie besessene, ohne ein Wort ins Krankenhaus eingefallen. Sie hätten wahllos Leute umgebracht. Er hätte sich dann seine Tochter geschnappt und sich im Büro des Hausmeisters verschanzt. Während er spricht, erkennt Sam an seinem Hals den Ansatz von schwarzen Adern. Unauffällig weist er Dean darauf hin. Sie stellen fest, dass Mike Blut von einem der Infizierten abbekommen hat und schlussfolgern, dass diese Infektion übertragbar ist. Mike gibt zu, dass er sich anders fühlt und fragt sich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis er sich ebenfalls in einen Killer verwandelt. Der Farmer hat den Vorfall mit seinem Sohn der Polizei gemeldet und diese hat Castiel zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben. Der Engel versteckt sich im Wald. Er fleht seine himmlischen Geschwister an, ihm zu helfen, bevor er noch schlimmeres tut. Jenna und die Winchesters diskutieren darüber was nun zu tun ist. Dean ist dafür Mike zu töten, ehe er sie töten kann, doch Sam schlägt vor ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten bis er, wie sein Verfolger, einfach stirbt, da zu erkennen ist, dass der menschliche Körper unter Einfluss der Infektion nur noch begrenzt weiter leben kann. Jenna meint, sie könnten vielleicht sogar eine Heilung finden. Mike mischt sich in das Gespräch ein und bittet die drei seine Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen, während er seinen Zustand aussitzt. Dean ist einverstanden. Mike übergibt das Baby an Jenna, da er sie aus der Kirche kennt. Dean meint sie sollten sich auf den Weg machen. Doch Sam hat bereits entdeckt, das weitere Infizierte vor dem Krankenhaus vorgefahren sind. Dean macht augenblicklich seine Waffen bereit. Jenna kann nicht glauben, dass Dean die Menschen einfach töten will. Dean verteidigt sein Vorhaben. Plötzlich klingelt sein Handy. Es ist Castiel, der sich versichern will, dass es Dean gut geht und das Mal verschwunden ist und um sie zu warnen, dass Rowena mit dem Buch und dem Codex verschwunden ist. Dean fragt ihn nach der Dunkelheit und der Engel meint, dass es darüber nichts zu wissen gäbe. Sam erklärt ihm, dass durch das Entfernen des Mals die Dunkelheit freigesetzt wurde. Als Castiel die Nähe anderer Engel spürt, verabschiedet er sich von den Brüdern und kündigt an, dass sie sich wohl eine Weile nicht sehen werden. Nachdem sich Crowley mit den drei andern amüsiert hat, hat er sie umgebracht und mit dem Blut seine Gehilfen herbei gerufen. Sie versichern ihm, dass sie seine originale Hülle gesichert haben und dabei sind den Unbeweglichkeits-Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Einer seiner Lakaien fragt sich, ob Crowley im Moment fähig ist, die Hölle zu leiten nachdem was alles passiert ist. In der Zwischenzeit erinnert Sam Dean, der immer noch dafür ist, sich den Weg einfach frei zu schießen, daran, dass sie mal angefangen haben, um Menschen zu retten und Monster zu jagen, sie in letzter Zeit aber vermehrt nur noch letzteres getan hätten. Dean räumt Fehler ein meint aber, dass er Vergangenes nicht mehr rückgängig machen könne, aber er könne Jenna und das Baby retten und das wolle er jetzt tun. Sam ist jedoch der Meinung, dass wenn sie sich nicht ändern, sie ihre Fehler immer wieder wiederholen würden. Sie dürften nicht mehr einfach Handeln ohne sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen, auch nicht wenn es darum geht, einander zu retten. Er wirft ein, dass er Dean vor dem Mal retten wollte und er es wieder tun würde, und dass die Freisetzung der Dunkelheit auf ihrer beider Kappe ginge und das sei der Grund warum sie sich ändern müssten. Sein Bruder knickt ein und fragt ihn nach seinem Plan. Während Sam nun die Infizierten ablenkt, bahnen sich Dean und Jenna mit dem Baby ihren Weg zurück zum Impala. Dabei werden sie von Mike aufgehalten. Er greift Dean an. Als der Winchester und die Polizistin ihn mit ihren Waffen bedrohen, teilt Mike ihnen noch mit, dass der Name des Babys Amara sei, ehe er tot umfällt. Sam versteckt sich in einem Raum und schließt von innen ab. Dummerweise befindet sich in dem Raum eine Infizierte, die ihn angreift. Er kann sie schließlich töten, bekommt aber Blut von ihr ins Gesicht. Als drei andere Infizierte schließlich zu ihm durchdringen, lassen sie seltsamerweise sofort von ihm ab und gehen weg. Crowley besetzt wieder seinen regulären Körper. Seine beiden Lakaien kommen mit beunruhigenden Nachrichten zu ihm. Die Dunkelheit wurde frei gesetzt und die Dämonen sind in Panik. Der König der Hölle hält die Dunkelheit für ein Gerücht und selbst wenn es sie gäbe, er hält sie für eine natürliche Allianz. Als sie ihm jedoch sagen, dass aus dem Käfig in dem Michael und Luzifer fest sitzen, Geräusche kommen, die von den Dämonen als Warnung interpretiert werden, wird Crowley hellhörig. Zwei Engel haben Castiel in Ketten gelegt und abgeführt. Sie informieren ihren Bruder darüber, dass sie das Tor zum Himmel nach Metatrons Flucht verlegt hätten. Sie ketten Castiels Hände an einen Deckenbalken. Dem Engel wird klar, dass sie ihn nicht in den Himmel bringen. Einer der anderen Engel bestätigt den Verdacht und stülpt ihm einen Sack über den Kopf. Dean und Jenna halten an einer Tankstelle. Er ruft Sam an und informiert ihn darüber, dass in der Stadt wo er jetzt ist, alles normal sei und die Infektion scheinbar lokal begrenzt ist. Er erkundigt sich nach Sams Befinden. Dieser versichert ihm, dass es ihm gut gehe und er noch immer glaubt eine Heilung zu finden. Dean verspricht zurückzukommen sobald er Jenna und das Baby bei Jennas Großmutter abgesetzt hat. Dann würden sie sich um die Dunkelheit kümmern und alles wieder gerade biegen. Dean erinnert sich daran, dass die Dunkelheit zu ihm gesagt hat, dass sie miteinander verbunden seien und sich von nun an immer gegenseitig helfen würden, egal wo oder wer sie auch seien. Sie zeigt ihm das Kains-Mal auf ihrer Brust. Als sie aufgelegt haben, stellt Sam fest, dass sich an seinem Hals schwarze Adern bilden und er infiziert wurde. Während Jenna Amara wickelt, sieht sie das Kains-Mal auf der Brust der Kleinen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Jenna Nickerson *Amara *Jonah *Efram *Marnie *Dämonenführer *Jarvis Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Erzengel (nur erwähnt) *Engel *Dämonen *Die Tollwütigen Musik *'Run Through the Jungle' von Creedence Clearwater Revival (The Road So Far) *'It's Not Unusual' von Tom Jones Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist eine Anlehnung an den Song "Out of the Darkness" von Moxy. *Diese Episode knüpft direkt an die Geschehnisse der Folge Finsternis an. *Castiel steht immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Hunde-Angriffszaubers von Rowena. Galerie Promo-Bilder supernatural-5.jpg sn1102b_0169b.jpg supernatural-1.jpg sn1102b_0098b.jpg sn1102b_0063b.jpg sn1102b_0019b.jpg supernatural-4.jpg sn1102a_0346b.jpg sn1102a_0405b.jpg sn1102a_0314b.jpg supernatural-3.jpg sn1102a_0074b.jpg supernatural-2.jpg sn1102a_0046b.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig